Harry's at my house!
by AikaReimr
Summary: 1D x reader (I made this for a friend) The story takes part in the Philippines, where Rain Estacio(name of the friend I dedicated this to. Or you, reader) gets left home alone for the weekend. Supposedly going over to hang out with her friends, the trip gets cancelled. She sulks at home. Someone suddenly calls from outside, who could it be? Oh, none other than..HARRY STYLES?


_I randomly chose the genres for this since I wasn't exactly sure what it was. At least I think I'm close? Anyways, please enjoy :D_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_Uhh_.. Yes. She rolled her eyes. "Yes grandma, I won't go home late or stay over at my friend's or do drugs while you're away with the whole family for _two days_."

She looked back at them, trying her best _not_ to look annoyed. Her family was leaving for Laguna for a 2-days-1-night hotspring trip. She was the only one among them not going.

"Are you sure you won't come along?" He grandmother asked.

"Grandmaaa" she sighed, "I already told you I can't because I've already made my friends a promise that we'd spend the day together. Plus I have to do this project due Monday. It's either Monday or nothing. You don't want me to fail any of my subjects, right?"

She sighed, "Yes yes whatever. We'll be leaving then." Her grandmother gave her a peck on the cheek.

Someone from behind held her by the waist and started to tickle her. "Terrence!" She shouted. He let go of her, laughing in amusement, and started running towards the van.

"Okay. Everything's loaded, everybody in the van." He walked towards her and smiled "So, we'll be leaving now." She went a little closer to him and replied, "Okay. Take care, dad." and waved. "Remember what we told you. Come home early, and no boyfriend/s at the house, Rain!" She giggled and rolled her eyes, still waving. "Yeah, bye!" _As if i had any_.

When they were gone she went back inside to ask her friends about their trip. Sadly, they said it was cancelled. _What..?_ She was annoyed. _Cancelled again? Can't we ever get the chance to hang out?! She knew why most of her friends couldn't come._ 1. Others had strict parents. 2. Most of their houses were very far from each other. 3. All of their parents get really really worried about them, making it hard for them to ask permission.

She gently threw her phone to her bed then threw herself as well. She stayed there for a little while, trying to decide whether she' do her projects or make use of her time on the internet, either youtube or read some fan fiction about her favorite boy band, One Direction. She did neither. Instead, she fell asleep. Who wouldn't be sleepy after waking up around five in the morning?

It was pitch black, 'till she heard a little music rushing towards her. _That's..._ She walked, trying to figure out where the music came from, _That's a One Direction song!_ She ran forward, as the lights were starting to come. She saw five blurry figures just a few steps away from her, the music still playing. _1D!_ The smile on her face broke into an even bigger one. One of the figures reached his hand for her, seemingly inviting her to them. "Harry!" She reached back, "Harry!" She grew closer and closer. A little bit more and their hands would be touching. She reached, but everything hit pause except for the music. She was getting pulled back. She was trying her hardest to get to them, but everything was gone in an instant.

Her eyes opened up. Her phone was ringing, with a 1D song for her ring tone. _Oh._ She took the phone. _It was a dream._

As she checked, it was her older brother, Terrence, calling to check on her. "Hey fucker." He said as soon as she answered.

"What the hell bitch I was having a nice dream." She jokingly said.

He huffed, "Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, _princess_." He said sarcastically. "They wanted to know how you were and they asked me to call you, in exchange they'll give me a little cash for my phone bill."

"Figured. Tell them I'm fine." She replied.

He didn't speak for at least five seconds then lowered his phone so that he could shout to the people with him. "Rain said she bought this guy at the house a few minutes after we've left and stuff happened and the toilet got clogged and it's really flooded back home plus they almost burnt the house!" She could hear her grandmother and other family members violently reacting and she tried her best to get her brother's attention back on the phone, adding a tone to what she was saying. "TERRENCE! STOP! I DIDN'T! GRANDMA, I DIDN'T! NO! TERRENCE, YOU ROTTEN-!"

He asked them to calm down, telling them it was only a joke and that what he said wasn't even that believable for them to react like that and that Rain's fine and she fell asleep right after they left. Again, she could hear them scolding her brother while he kept laughing. "Well anyways, bye tom boy. Take care!" He hanged up before she could say "_Yeah, bye. You, too._" She sighed a little and placed her phone near her. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep again to get back on her dream. But she couldn't, so she only had her eyes closed. Then that's when somebody, who nobody would expect to even be there, called outside.

"_Hello...?_" No answer. "_Hello...?_" The voice called out again. It stopped for a few moments, Rain didn't even bother to move. But then it called out again. "_Heeellooooo ... Is anybody ho-_" She sighed, then jumped out of bed. _Who the heck would that be? Dad told his friends that the whole family was going on a trip, so nobody would probably visit. Plus no one else is at the compound_. She walked towards the door with annoyance, and peeked a little outside. She squinted her eyes, trying to distinguish who it was.

Fidgeting around, wearing a plain white V-neck shirt, not-so-very-fit pants, and some stylish sneakers. A long, not so long, like, guy-ish kind of long brown curly haired man was standing outside. Her eyes widened. _Harry Styles_. She gripped her fists. _That's Harry Styles_. She ran back inside and jumped into her bed, putting her face all over her pillow.

"HARRY STYLES IS OUTSIDE." she shouted, with the pillow still on her face. She took it out, "Is he really..?" She stood back up and quietly peeked outside again. He was still there.

"_Oh my god. What do I do..._" She turned around and said in a raging whispery voice: "_WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!"_

She was filled up with happiness. Her heart felt like it was going wild all over her chest due to the excitement. Her head was completely out of it. The spark inside her kept gushing in. She had no idea on what to do.

"Uhm... Is anybody there?" Harry asked with a louder voice.

". . . ." Rain took half of her body out of the door and stared at him.

"Hi!" He simply greeted. "So uhm, I was having a little road trip and uhh.. I got a little lost.." he paused and awkwardly kept looking back and forth from his sneakers to hers with his ususal smile.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Calm down, don't freak out_. Rain said to herself. She invited him inside the room she was in. It was the only room with an air conditioner at their house. She was worried about how he may be feeling hot. Philippines. A tropical country. _How can a guy from Britain not feel the heat at this blazing country?_

"Do you want anything? Are you hungry?" Rain asked, unsure of what to do next.

"Nah, a drink or two would be nice though." He replied as he sat down her bed.

She nodded and went to get him a pitcher of ice cold water, along with two clean glasses for the both of them. Before she got back, she could hear some barking. It took her a few seconds then realized it was Kick, their brown, Pomeranian dog. Inside her room. The same room Harry Styles, her favorite 1D member, was in. He was getting barked at. She rushed back to them. She wanted to make Kick stop barking. His high toned voice could annoy Harry or whatever.

"Kick..!" She loudened her tone, still holding the pitcher and glasses. But Harry was already playing with him. Kick was at the floor, barking a little while Harry was kneeling down, playing with him, the both of them being cute and all.

She sighed in relief. After placing the glasses and pitcher down, she poured some water on one glass and offered it to him.

"Thanks," he replied with a smiley face. He reached out his hand "Harry Sty-" she interrupted him. "Styles. Harry Styles. 1D. Yeah." She took his hand and shook it. "Rain."

"Hey Harry, I hope you don't mind me asking," she knelt down near him, "why are you here? How did you even get here?"

He answered while still petting Kick, "As I said, I got lost. I was having a little road trip with myself and my car broke down and I don't even know where I am. I couldn't so much ask for help since... well.." he gestured himself, "Harry Styles. One Direction. You don't see this everyday. And I know how fangirls react to us. Gonna make a big fuss. Manager no likey."

"But why here? At this compound, little.. uhh.. house? Why here?"

"No special reason really. It just seemed like there were only a few people here and I wouldn't cause any commotion in here, plus your space outside is good for parking. So with 50-50 chances, I decided to ask for help, if there was anybody. And luckily, you, and only you, were here.

She couldn't react. The happiness was way too much that it kept her silently smiling.

"Anyways," he continued, "do you have a GPS or a map? Or you could tell me on how to get back to this certain.. mmmmm.. Ah! _Tagitay!_ Yeah, _Tagitay_. You wouldn't happened to know how to get there, would you?"

Rain tried her hardest to think. _Tagitay..? What? Where in the world would that be... Ta.. Ta.. ohh!_

"Do you mean _Tagaytay_?" She asked, trying to hide the smile.

He stopped for a moment, "_Tagi.. Taga... Tagaytay!_" he muttered. "TAGAYTAY, right. Right." He said, acknowledging his mistake. She giggled, and he giggled with her.

"So.. Tagaytay.. I know the place, I just don't know how to get there. Neither do I have a map, nor a GSP. Sorry.."

"Darn." He sighed.

She kept glancing at him, Harry Styles was just right there. Just beside her. She couldn't help it.

"So uhm..."

Before Rain could even say anything, Harry stood and jumped into the bed, already making himself comfortable. "I know. You're quite confused, so let me explain." He placed his arm under his head, making it a pillow, "First, I got lost. Took a road trip without telling anyone but Louis. He wanted to come along with the others, but our manager would freak if we were all gone. So I decided to go alone. Second," raising his other hand, showing two fingers, "my car broke down. Couldn't get any help. Too much of a fuss. Too much commotion. And again, manager. Would. Freak." He showed his third finger, "Also, our phones can't contact anyone, international rules and such." He raised his fourth finger, "And lastly, why we're in this country." He smiled and huffed a little. "This was supposed to be a little vacation. A secret trip. Which is why our manager would get really angry in many situations. Especially since he's prepared this trip with perfection. We're at this rest house at _Tagitay_."

"_Tagaytay_." She corrected him.

"Yes. Right." He pointed her out. "But don't worry. I told Louis if I wasn't back within three to four hours, he should tell them. Even our manager. And I've been gone for.." Harry checked his watch, "fi- _almost_ five hours."

He stopped talking. She was trying to think of a topic. Any topic. Just to hear his sweet, British accent in a really charming, playful, adorable tone. She was trying to come up with something, then her phone rang. Her One Direction ringtone started to play. She froze._ How do you react when you're with one of your favorite artist and he hears their song as your ringtone?_ Harry's eyes obviously widened, his head popped up.

"You're a fan?" He asked with a grin.

She nodded. She could feel the excitement rushing in again. She wanted so bad to hug him and take pictures and ask for autographs and all the like.

"You've been holding back," he bit his lip, "haven't you?" He smiled and stood up again, he offered her a hand and helped her up. They were only inches apart. He moved himself to her field of vision, still holding her hand, "Haven't you?" He asked again with a huge smile on his face.

She felt red all over. That's it. She couldn't hold back anymore. She squealed loudly and hugged him right away, jumping while still hugging him at the same time. "HARRYYYYYYYY!" she squealed again. "HARRYYYYY!" and again. "HARRY STYLES! I'M HUGGING HARRY STYLES!" and another squeal. Harry laughed a little then began hugging her back. "Why didn't you even react like.. _this_ earlier?" He asked while still laughing. She didn't even answer. She just kept jumping a little, squealing, hugging, and repeating his name a little.

After a while, she finally calmed down and let go. Harry still adorably laughing, and her, still as happy ever.

"Do you wanna take some pictures? Of us two?" Harry asked, still smiling.

Words can't even express how she's feeling. Her eyes brightened, her whole face in awe. "YES. I WOULD LOVE TO." And so they did. Using Rain's phone. They took quite a lot.

"_Uhhm.. Hellooooooo..?_"

Harry stopped, "Did somebody call?" He payed attention see if he could hear it again, and Rain did the same.

"_Haaaaarrrryyyyyyyyy?"_ Someone called out again. "_Are you guys even sure he's here?_"

Harry looked back at Rain. "That's Niall and Zayn!" He exclaimed. They both rushed out to them.

"_Helloooo? Harryyyyy? Anybodyy?"_ As she stepped out with Harry, she saw Niall in a shouting stance, Louis and Liam seeming pleased to see Harry, and Zayn standing beside Niall, questioning if they were at the right place.

"Harry!" Louis greeted.

"Hey!" Harry spoke, "Guess what?"

"Don't _hey_ us." Zayn complained.

"How lucky, first house and found him already." Niall laughed.

"Can we assume she help you out somehow?" Liam said, pointing out to Rain, who was simply standing there in amazement.

Harry giggled at her, "Stop holding back! Come here already!" He said.

And so she did. She ran to them and started hugging them. Squealing, shouting in joy, and a lot more. Harry was just looking at them, finding the situation a little funny, in a good way.

"Harry," Louis patted his shoulder, "we didn't tell _him_. We left without a word."

"Oh man, we gotta get back soon." Harry said.

"Aren't you going to at least tell us what's going on?" Liam asked.

"Details later." He looked back to Rain, "Hey, thank's for everything. We have to go." He said.

"Okay," she replied with huge grin on her face, "thank you, too! You have no idea on how happy I am."

They all looked at each other and smiled again, "One last picture?" Harry suggested. And so they did take a picture. Quite a few last pictures.

"So, I guess we'll be going now." Harry smiled at Rain and hugged her again. "Thanks again for everything, Rain." She melted. Being hugged by him and hearing him say that right near her ears.

"Bye!" He waved at her as they left.

_Group chat; _

_Rain Estacio_: guys. You won't believe what just happened.

_Zaira Marcos_:what?

_Erika Bernal_:what?

_Nina Legaspi_:what happened?

_Rain Estacio_: ONE DIRECTION WAS AT MY HOUSE, JUST EARLIER!

_Zaira Marcos_:oh.

_Erika Bernal_:yeah. Sure.

_Nina Legaspi_:oh, okay.

With her always fantasizing about them, they were pretty used to it. They thought she was simply crawling back and forth from her fantasies again.

_Rain Estacio_: Believe me!

_Zaira Marcos_:no.

_Erika Bernal_:haha, no.

_Nina Legaspi_:no.

_Rain Estacio_: -_-

_It's already night time._ She placed her phone at the table. _I should eat, then sleep_.

She woke up around eight. Took a bath. Did some chores. And actually started on her project.

Kick started barking. His voice annoyingly as high as ever. She went outside to check.

"Hey," he said in his British accent. "We were on a road trip .." he glanced back at the others. Niall, waving at her, with Liam, Louis, and Zayn near their vehicle. Harry looked back at her and smiled. "We got lost."


End file.
